A Tale in English
by Alashiya
Summary: Short and silly!


A TALE IN ENGLISH  
  
One day Samurai Jack was walking through a forest when he saw a dove pecking on the ground. Then he heard a shot. The dove dove into the bushes. Before Jack could follow suit, another shot hit him in the right arm. Unable to fight, he ran through the woods.  
Eventually he came to a farm that was used to produce produce. In the field he could see a pig hitched to piece of machinery; it looked as if the farmer had trained his sow to sow seeds.  
Jack knocked on the door of the farmhouse and the farmer, Carrie Carey, answered. Jack explained his predicament. Carrie said that before buying the farm she had been a nurse. She warned Jack that she had retired from nursing a long time ago, so that now her license to care for an invalid was invalid. Since Jack was in no position to be picky, he asked Carrie to go ahead and do what she could for him.  
After a number of injections, Jack's arm got numb, then number, and Carrie was able to remove the bullet and apply disinfectant. Then she wound a bandage around the wound, and Jack felt much better.  
"It's a good thing you found my house," Carrie said. "That wound was through and through. If you hadn't received medical attention, you'd have been through."  
"Thank you very much, you may have saved my life," Jack replied. "I wish I could show my gratitude. I wish I could present you with a present, but at present, I have nothing to present."  
"While I certainly would not object to any object you cared to present me with as a present," Carrie said, "it's not necessary. Everyone knows who you are. It's an honor to help you fight to free the world. You're the only person who ever showed any inclination to get the lead out and lead a rebellion against Aku."  
Jack blushed and bowed.  
Carrie invited him to stay the rest of the week so he could rest and get well, and he felt gratitude well up within him. In the future, goodness and decency were not yet things of the past.  
He spent the night in Carrie's comfortable spare bedroom. She had left a few books on the nightstand for him, but he had already read everything she offered him to read, so he drifted peacefully to sleep.  
The next day, just as Carrie was preparing to polish her Polish furniture, the minions arrived. Carrie tried to quickly slam the door on them, but she couldn't close it because the minions were standing so close, so she and Jack fled across the field with the minions in hot pursuit.  
They came to the edge of the property. Jack could only fight with his good left arm, but he managed to fence well enough to hold off the minions while Carrie climbed the fence. She reached through the slats of the fence and picked up a gun dropped by a dead minion, which she put to good use while Jack continued to fence, defending his position by the fence. When all the minions were dead, Jack and Carrie climbed into the minions' car, but it wouldn't start, and now more minions were coming across the field! Carrie held them off with her gun while Jack continued to gun the motor.  
Finally the car started. There was something badly wrong with it, though; it died for good at the riverbank. Jack and Carrie caught a ride on a riverboat, but due to a row among the oarsmen about how to row, the minions caught up with them. There was a grand battle on the boat during which all the minions were killed. Jack, Carrie, and the oarsmen sailed downstream to a tavern. Even though the tavern was at maximum legal capacity, nobody was going to bar Samurai Jack from the bar. He ate scrambled eggs and toast while the oarsmen led a toast to him. Then he started to drink a beer.  
Having smelled Jack's blood on the barge, Aku barged in. "You won't live long enough to drink that beer, samurai! I'm going to put you on your bier!"  
Jack leaped up and hit Aku with a powerful slash that not only put an end to all those "slash" rumors, but also put an end to Aku, which had, after all, been Jack's end all along. And that is why you can park in the Samurai Jack Park and, on the exact spot where that tavern once stood, you can spot a sign on which you can read HERE THE GREAT HERO SAMURAI JACK DID A FELL DEED; AS NIGHT FELL, HE FELLED AKU.  
And now you've read the whole story.  
  
The End 


End file.
